


Titian Haired Delights

by hobie



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Gray, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobie/pseuds/hobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>silly vignettes revolving around the characters from Selfie particularly Henry Higgs and Eliza Dooley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 50 Shades of Red

Eliza Dooley and Henry Higgs were now a full fledged couple. Yep, they had both confessed to each other, even shared a mind blowing first kiss. And it was the first Monday morning at Kinderkare Pharmaceuticals where they had to be signed, sealed, and delivered. Eliza looked stunning in a light gray plaid women's business suit and red blouse. She wore her shortened hair in a chic bob, rounded subtly with tapered layers along the edges. Charlie rounded the corner and approached her cubicle. 

"Mr Higgs will see you now," he informed her.

"Mr Higgs?" chuckled the ginger. "Not Henry Potter?"

She arose from her seat and headed to Henry's office, but Charlie reminded her to go to HR instead.

"Good morning," Raj smiled at them as they sat down before him. "I gave Henry the paperwork months ago."

"What?" Eliza glanced at her beau.

"Back before the karaoke party," Henry told her. "I had been considering..."

"Oh," she said curtly, but dismissed any ill feelings. Now that they were together was all that mattered.

"Same paperwork. Nothing new," Raj assured them. "Saperstein's signed it in bigger letter's than John Hancock."

_Then you can get up all in there by Thursday Afternoon, Henry remembered with a smile._

Eliza felt a little self conscious. She had more than her share of hookups with guys at the company; her dossier was thick. But none of those flings compared to the real relationship she was entering into with Henry. Without a second thought, she signed the agreement. He in turn wrote down his signature.

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to do it on every piece of furniture in your office."

"There's one more thing," he told her, then opened his briefcase to retrieve a document.

"What's this?" Eliza asked.

Henry gave a copy to Raj then one to her. "It's an agreement between us. I'm asking Raj to witness and notarize it."

Her eyes scanned the pages. It seemed he had drawn up a non-disclosure agreement, forbidding her to text, tweet, blog, or discuss anything they did together sexually. 

"It's not like I'd vine me going down on you," she frowned at him, but signed it. Maybe he was a private person and didn't want to share after sex selfies or know that she had told Charmonique how many positions they had done in the Kama Sutra.

Raj took out his notary kit, stamped it then signed it.

"I have more paperwork for later," Henry confessed. "But there's something I want to show you later at my place."


	2. Good Luck Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrorists take over Kinderkare Pharmaceuticals to retrieve a laptop that contains a treasure trove of data. Seems like no one can stop them, but Charlie plans to die hard trying.

Gunshots rang out. He could not believe what he was hearing. Henry was in the executive bathroom in the Executive gym when all hell broke loose at lunchtime. But right at that very moment, his first and foremost concern was for _her_. Eliza. He had once taken a course in workplace violence, anything was possible these days. But when confronted with the actual thing, you never knew how you would react when the crap hit the fan. The book had said to hide and try and barricade oneself in a room. He could have stayed hidden in the bathroom. But Eliza could be in danger.

So he left the safety of the bathroom and cautiously entered the executive gym area. No one else was using it at the moment.

"Attention all employees, this is Sam Saperstein," the exec's voice boomed out of the intercom system. "For your own safety, remain where you are. The building is locked down. It has been taken over by terrorists..."

And Henry opened the door into the hall and was suddenly knocked over by a goon with a machine gun.

Most of the executive team had been ushered into the boardroom. There were three masked gunmen, two with H&K MP7s. The leader stood before Saperstein, brandishing a Desert Eagle at him. "I do not suffer fools glady," he said with a Eurotrash accent. "But unless I have your complete and total cooperation, lives will be lost."

"What is it you want?" Saperstein demanded. "I don't want anyone here harmed."

Eliza sat in silence, petrified. She glanced at Linda, Joan, and Larry who were sitting nearby in shock as well. It didn't even occur to her to try and call 911 from her cell. Moreover, there had been two gunshots on the same floor. And Henry wasn't in here and she suddenly had a sinking feeling.

“A laptop,” the leader replied. “One was left here last month at the Women of Pharma brunch. One of you is in possession of it. If anyone here denies this, I will shoot someone at random.”  
All the department heads looked at each other with skeptical looks.

“IT?” Saperstein asked Weinstein, the Adminstrator.

“If someone left their laptop behind, we wouldn’t take it, maybe security?”

“You have 10 seconds before I start shooting,” the masked leader warned.

“Wait!” Charlie announced from his seat. “I know where it is.”

“Go on..”

He stood up in his seat, hands raised to show surrender. “I have it in my bag here.”

“Charlie? All this time?” Saperstein asked. “What’s on it?”

“Open it,” the leader instructed.

Charlie reached for his laptop bag then unzipped it. He fished through a small compartment then deftly grabbed a pen. With a faster than anyone thought possible he shot the nearest goon right through the eye. The intruder dropped dead. Before the second could react, Charlie hurled a throwing knife someone taken from his belt buckle into the throat of the other machine pistol wielding terrorist.

Saperstein sprang into action, elbowing the lead thug in the sternum then following up with a tackle.  
The thug and the Chairman rolled around on the floor, Saperstein was trying to wrest the gun out of the man’s grasp. Seeing their boss in trouble, all the Kindercare employees ganged up on the lone gunman and they took turns beating the crap out of him. 

“Omg, Henry!” Eliza remembered. 

Charlie grabbed the Desert Eagle, made sure a round was chambered then left the boardroom, knowing there was still an active shooter. He exited the boardroom and moved cautiously down the hallway, pistol at the high ready.   
Coming around the corner was the last gunman with a Sig Sauer P229 held to Henry’s head. Eliza rushed into the hallway behind Charlie and gasped when she saw the predicament.

“Eliza!” Henry called out, afraid more for her than himself.

“Henry!” her light brown eyes full of fear.

“Drop it!” the goon hissed at Charlie. “I’ll blow his head off!”

“You drop it! Do it now!” the tall marketing assistant ordered, his normally jolly eyes were dead serious.

Henry gazed at Eliza, wondering if he was seeing her for the last time. There had been so much he wanted to say to her, so much regret on his part.

“I’m sorry, Eliza,” he called out to her.

“Please let him go,” she pleaded with the gunman.

“I love…” Henry started to say.

The gunman’s mistake in underestimating Charlie was his undoing. The tall assistant did a double tap right into the man’s forehead. He didn’t have time to pull his own trigger.

“Henry!” she ran down the hall and was in his arms in no time.  
Later on, after emergency services and the news arrived on scene, Raj sat quietly in his office with Heny and Eliza.

“Saperstein says we may shut down for a few days, give everyone some time to recover from this traumatic experience,” the HR director told them.

“What exactly were those men after?” asked Henry.

“Damned if I know,” Raj replied. “But it would some there is more to Charlie than meets the eye.”

“Indeed,” Eliza nodded. “If it weren’t for him, we’d all be dead by now.”

“Did you know his background when you hired him?” the Indian/American asked.

“I interviewed him as did you,” Henry mentioned. “But I had no idea he had special skills.”

“Charlie’s past is shrouded in secrecy,” Raj explained. “But I suspect he could put many agents of SHIELD to shame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Charlie deserves the spotlight sometimes.


	3. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry does worship Eliza.

Eliza looked hot with short hair he had to admit. She had a shoulder length bob with her tresses curled in the back and sides. He told her that he didn't care how she wore her hair, even if she was completely bald he'd be okay with it. Maybe it earned him brownie points with her. 

He had made all the arrangements for a Valentine's Weekend in San Diego where they could be anonymous. He had sprang for the Imperiale Suite at the Keating Hotel. It had a huge jacuzzi, a walk in shower with rainfall water pressure massage feature. Eliza had read about the "Naughty Turn Down Service" which included the best items you could buy at an X-rated novelty store.  
She was excited and at the prospect of Henry showing her a side of himself he normally kept hidden.

He had given her an "outfit" to put on, so she dutifully had gone into the bathroom and changed into it. After a last check in the full length mirror, she stepped back out into the suite, a sensual look on her face.

"Wow," he breathed.

Henry had changed out of his clothes into a comfy white soft bamboo bathrobe.

"You like?" she asked with a sinister grin, then turned around modeling for him, tempting him.

She wore a Japanese Schoolgirl outfit, one designed to look sexy. The top was navy blue and white and fit snugly against her. He marveled the little bit of skin that showed at the bottom of her shit and the top of the skirt. Eliza watched him intently then went over to the window and leaned over giving him a great image. She was a tall drink of water with legs that went on forever and he took out the disposable camera and snapped a picture.

"I've been a bad girl, teacher. I need a spanking," she stared back at him with alluring eyes.

It amazed her how fast he moved from the bed to the window. But soon he was beside her and he gently ran his hand across the soft material of her skirt. Gently taking them hem between two fingers, he lifted it and stole a glance at her white cotton panties.

And just like clockwork, Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On" came on full blast from his Ipad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Isabelle, my own redhaired femme fatale who broke my heart.


	4. Kiss a Ginger Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heliza on Kiss a Ginger Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Henry and Eliza weren't a couple

"I am positively famished," Eliza waltzed into Henry's office at lunchtime. 

Henry looked up from his computer, glad for the interruption. He took a container from the micro-fridge behind his desk.

"Got us a nice big pasta salad," he smiled at her and removed the plastic lid.

Eliza's eyes lit up. He had made a visual masterpiece that made her mouth water with the small swirly pasta, broccoli, cauliflower, bacon bits, raisins, sunflower seeds, hard boiled egg, coated with yummy mayonnaise.

"Sharing is caring," she gushed.

"But first I have to do something," he told her and walked around the desk.

She gave him a quizzical look but he was beside her too fast.

He leaned in and gave her a quick buss on the the cheek.

"Henry?" she was bewildered then amused.

"I apologize, but it's January 12th and I had to adhere to the day's theme."

She knew International Kiss a Ginger Day was only a few years old, but this was the first time anyone celebrated it with her by doing so.

"You're not worried I just stole your soul?" she quipped.

"Not at all," he grinned then went back and scooped out some salad on plates for them.

 _You already have it,_ he thought.


	5. Dooley Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saperstein enters Henry and Eliza in a corporate dance contest

"Dad wants to see you in his office," Terrance dropped by Eliza Dooley's work space to give her the news. 

The ginger sales rep gave him a quizzical look. The Chairman rarely requested her presence about something and when he did, it usually involved a certain hot Korean guy. So she made her way to the big man's office and sure enough Henry was already there.

"Good afternoon, sir," she smiled at Saperstein who could not contain the big grin on his face.

"Afternoon Eliza," he greeted her. "Please have a seat."

"Is this another jazz session?" she turned to Henry.

"I'm not certain," he replied then glanced at their boss.

"You two are two of my best and brightest," Saperstein began.

And Henry cringed inwardly, knowing his boss preferred them as a romantic item and was none to secretive about expressing it in the open.

"And so I've decided to ask you two to represent Kinderkare Pharmaceuticals in a competitive endeavor."

"Does it have to do with marketing to the public or doctors?" asked Eliza, wondering where he was going. Certainly she had helped Henry with the orange vitamin from going extinct, but what was he up to?

"Not at all," he replied. "It's more of a fun corporate charity thing. At least 30 to 40 major companies on the West Coast will be involved in this and we are one of the few Pharmaceutical companies that have been asked to get involved. I need both of you one board to compete in a totally amateur dance contest."

"What?" Henry gasped.

"Raj has done the research and you two are the most qualified people we have in the company to represent us," Saperstein grinned conspiratorially.

"A dance contest?" Eliza considered. "What kind?"

"Oh amateur, but the kind couples engage in. You have a month to come up with a couple routines that will be judged by pros, celebs, and the online community."

"How does this benefit Kinderkare?"

"It gets our name out and a chance for you to mingle with the best and brightest of the other companies plus certain celebrities have already promised charitable donations to our research, UNCIEF, St Jude's and the CCA and you two will be paid extra for your time, not to mention there's a 100,000 cash prize to the winner."

"Sir I don't know about this.." the marketing VP began.

"Henry, fifty grand is no small prize," Eliza told him, thinking of all she could do with that money.

"I understand, but a dance competition is a hard thing to win."

"Little bit of you, little bit of me..." she prodded him.

"That's a winning combination," Saperstein said for them and handed them both the paperwork.

And Henry glanced at his boss then at Eliza and knew that there could be a lot worse things he could be doing that month instead of tripping the light fantastic with a beautiful red head.

"Oh did I mention this will be documented on youtube and to promote this, you two and other employees with participate in a flashmob at the Bonaventure Galleria this weekend. You will be doing Born to Hand jive from Grease."

 _Kill me now,_ thought Henry but he just nodded and signed the paperwork.


End file.
